Harry Potter and the Assault of Darkness
by Merely a Dark Lord
Summary: DISCONTINUED... A new conspiracy unfolds amid the search for horocruxes as Lord Voldemort summons a new breed of evil in his quest for the ultimate weapon...
1. A Return to Spinners End

**Author's Note: **This fiction doesn't stray from the Harry Potter storyline. It is an event that takes place after Half-blood prince. You are asked to REVIEW and if you have any ideas, please send them in as well.

**Disclaimer/Warnings:** I do not own any of the characters, locations, names etc. mentioned in this fiction. These are a credit to, and trademarks of, their respectful owners. You are asked not to copy this fiction as that will be very _unbecoming _of you. Recommeded for people over 9 years of age.

* * *

**A Return to Spinners End**

An aged mill, an abominable and crooked finger shrouded in the silhouette of the soaring clouds, could be observed in the scarce light from the street-lamps and houses on Spinners End. All the dwellings on the street were similar: dated, dull and dismal.

Two figures emerged from the last house on the dreary street, having a whispered argument. They were dressed in black robes and cloaks, so that they seemed to meld with the darkness. Their robes billowed slightly in the light wind, which carried the putrid smell from the nearby river to the small settlement and haunted it with rasps and groans from the windmill's mature yet inept machinery. A closer inspection will have revealed that two were holding wands, long, slim wooden sticks.

"He was mine to kill! You just wanted all the glory, didn't you?" argued the younger of the two, a pale-skinned boy with white blond hair who was sporting a transparent façade of annoyance.

"Shut Up, Draco! I know you couldn't have killed Dumbledore, alone. You are just too feeble-minded. Killing is not as easy as some would have you believe. If only I had not made that vow to your mother," said the hook-nosed, sallow-skinned man, who could easily be mistaken for a vampire, quietly. He seemed to be genuinely infuriated.

The boy called Draco opened his mouth to squabble but was interrupted by the other…

"I want you to use your Occlumency against the Dark Lord and concentrate as hard as you can. If he finds out…It already took a lot of Dark Magic on my behalf to make those buffoons with us believe that you killed Dumbledore and not me. If you don't stick to the script, then our cover is blown," he whispered.

"Yes, _Professor Snape_," said Draco, sullenly.

"And call me Severus in the presence of the Dark Lord" said Snape with an air of command, "stop, we apparate from here."

There were two sudden loud _cracks_.The figures vanished as if they had been swallowed up by the ground. The residents of Spinners End noticed nothing: their deep sleep only disturbed by dreams of worldly worries.

* * *

I know its short, but how was it? Hopefully, updates every weekend. PLEASE** REVIEW!**


	2. Coming of Age

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. **Keep on reviewing...**

* * *

**Coming of Age**

Over a hundred miles away, a boy called Harry Potter, woke with a start and clapped his hand on the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead which was aflame with pain, as if someone had poured molten silver in it. Harry was not a stranger to pain. It had visited him uncountable times and each time seemed worse than the one before.

Harry's thoughts seemed to turn immediately to his dream. _Why had he seen Snape and Malfoy? Couldn't he only see Lord Voldemort and his surroundings?_ These and other thoughts puzzled Harry as he got out bed, ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair and searched for his rounded-lensed glasses.

He looked around his untidy room and found and an assortment of items staring at him: a pewter cauldron and scales; animated books and old newspapers; pieces of parchments which littered the whole room, and sitting amid them sat, glowing as if the magnificent wooden handle was actually made out of gold, a broomstick with words _Firebolt_ emblazoned upon it. It was his pride and joy. A possession that was reminiscent of his obsession to fly, and his godfather, Sirius, who had sacrificed himself to see Harry safe.

Everyone who Harry held dear had died: his mum and dad when he was one year old, his godfather had died two years ago and, barely a few months ago, Dumbledore, the most bold and fearless wizard Harry had known had also perished.

Now Harry was determined to avenge them; to make the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord whom only Harry could defeat, pay. Pay for the sorrow they had caused, the lives they had shattered and the loathing they had inspired among the wizard-kind. He would finish them, even if it claimed his life, before any more people suffered.

He looked at the watch and noticed it was just past midnight: he had 'come of age.' He could now use magic outside school (but still not in proximity of Muggles!).

Two sudden cracks split the silence in his Aunt and Uncle's house, causing Harry to turn around where he saw to his horror two men, masked and hooded, wearing cloaks blacker than the heart of space.

"Ah Potter! Prepare to fear the Wrath of the Dark Lord," hissed one of them coldly in an oddly familiar voice.

_Too familiar,_ thought Harry…

* * *

**Please Review.** Next chapter up sooner than you think. Send me some ideas please... 


	3. A longawaited invitation

**A/N:** Thanks for your excellent reviews, Phantom Starlight and VC Andrews. I dedicate this chapter to these two remarkable people. **Please read and review**.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A long-awaited invitation**

"Fred, George," whispered Harry eyeing the two cloaked and hooded figures.

One of the pair flourished a wand, causing the cloaks and hoods disappear and to be replaced by recognizable green, dragon skin jackets.

"Surprise," yelled the twins in unison.

Harry himself pointed his wand towards his aunt and uncle's room and Dudley's room and whispered, "Muffliato."

The twins looked at him enquiringly.

"So that we're not interrupted," said Harry confidently.

"Well, Harry, if you want, you can apparate with us to our home for Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Fred.

Harry thought about seeing the first magical wedding and spending more time with Ginny.

"What say you, Harry?" asked George.

"OK and thanks for your trouble," said Harry gratefully.

"No prob. I'll deal with the luggage and you can apparate can't you Harry?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, but I'm not legally allowed," said Harry doubtfully.

The twins exchanged meaningful glances and then said, once again, in unison, "Illegal is always faster."

Soon, everything including Harry's books, robes and his magnificent broomstick were packed and ready to go. Harry didn't mean to return to Hogwarts, but there was no point in informing the twins about his plans. The three crept down the stairs, unlocked the door and steeped outside: it was 'a person needs their privacy' issue again. They locked the door behind them.

"Hang on," said Fred, slipping an envelope under the door and inside the house.

"A letter explaining where you are going, a goodbye and thanks from you and a muggle money check for living with them," said George, in answer to Harry's inquisitive gaze.

They walked towards Magnolia Crescent, Fred levitating Harry's trunk and George on the lookout. All the houses in Little Whinging were masked in darkness, their owners sleeping undisturbed. The faint light from the street lamps reflected on cars which stood in there drives like fossilized fiends. There was also the occasional whisper of a tree as it shook in the wind.

The twins stopped at the point where Privet Drive joined Magnolia Crescent.

"Aparating time," murmured Fred.

"Not so fast," said another voice, cold and distant.

Three dementors emerged, with an aura of Darkness surrounding them, followed by two Death Eaters and…Fenrir Greyback.

"Fenrir," yelled the twins in unity, their voices blistering with sadistic hatred and overwhelming fury at the man who had so heartlessly mutated their eldest brother.

"It's payback time," said Fred, smiling in lunacy.

Review my fic and I shall review your Harry Potter fic.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that? If you like this one** why not read my other great Potter fics**…Remember to **Review.**


	4. A settling of scores?

**A/N: **Thanks for all those great reviews. Chapter is dedicated to Phantom Starlight (a faithful reader, a respectable reviewer, a good advisor and a gifted writer), Lenorathetrekkie (a faithful reader and a deeply trusted reviewer), phoenixmaster5 (a loyal reader/reviewer) and superxshlicha (a loyal reader/reviewer). **Read **and **Review** to **get your own HP story reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A settling of scores?**

Harry whipped out his wand and concentrated, oblivious of the twins' reckless flurry of curses and hexes on the Death Eaters, in an eager attempt to get Fenrir Greyback. There were more important issues at hand, like the Dementors for instance.

His mind, however, was a dire place to take sanctuary. Darkness, despair and depression engulfed his thoughts: He remembered Mrs. Weasly crying in front of a boggart, resembling the corpse of Ron, he remembered Sirius falling through the veil and into his demise, and thought of Voldemort torturing Ginny pitilessly while laughing cruelly.

He flushed these thoughts away and thought desperately, _"there is always light at the end of a tunnel."_ Suddenly, as if by some great magic, his thoughts turned to seeing Ginny in the Burrow and so, with significantly increased courage and hope, Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum."

A giant stag, surrounded by light and hope, erupted from the tip of his wand and charged at each of the three dementors, effectively dissolving them into vapour.

Harry then turned to see Fred and George raining spell upon spell on Fenrir. His heart exploded with pride at seeing how efficiently the twins were using the spells he had taught them. A twig snapped behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Avada Kedavra," bellowed a brawny Death Eater.

But the spell was blocked by his partner. "Potter belongs to the Dark Lord, Goyle," said the pale and thin Death Eater. He turned to Harry and screamed "Expelliarmus."

"Portego," cried Harry as he felt the wand struggle against his grip.

"Oh Bella was right, Mcnair, Potty boy knows how to play," said Goyle, chuckling.

Harry urgently thought in his mind, "Levicorpus," pointing his wand at an imprudent Goyle. Goyle screamed in horror and dread, causing Mcnair to reflexively jump away, as he was left dangling upside down in the air. Harry stared at Goyle and shouted with a smile on his face, "Stupefy." Goyle's body hit the concrete road with a soft _thump._"

Mcnair looked at Harry and sneered. His wand was raised into the air, "Cruc-"

At this moment he was hit with a body-bind from the Weasly twins who had managed to subdue and stun Fenrir.

"You OK Harry," asked George looking concerned.

"Yeah," said Harry breathlessly.

"But for how long…" said a chilly voice.

The air was swarming with the swishes of cloaks as Death Eaters apparated around them. Fenrir had been the bait used to ensnare them into a lethal trap. The Death Eaters had known that revenge will be imposed on the disgusting, nauseating and sickening werewolf who had carried out senseless slaughter when the Dark Lord had commanded him to. The werewolf was one of Lord Voldemort's most obedient pets who had been trained to molest whatever was pointed out to him. They had innocently fallen into a trap that had been designed to exploit their talent for "playing the hero" to its limits. They had been infantile, irresponsible and irrational.

_So, this is it,_ thought Harry. _This is where it all ends for us._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Updates soon. Please **review.**


	5. Bonds of Fire, Bonds of Love

**A/N:** Before anything, I would like to impress upon all the readers, that this entire fiction is dedicated to victims of the Kashmir Earthquake and the South Asian Tsunami. This specific chapter is devoted to my reviewers who gave me the resolve and potency to write it. **I will only update when the total number of reviews reaches 30 or more.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bonds of Fire, Bonds of Love**

Harry and the twins slowly stepped backwards and nearly tripped over Harry's luggage. The Death Eaters were scurrying all around them attempting to form a circle with planned precision.

Harry pointed his wand at a random Death Eater and muttered, "Sectumsempra." This was an extreme situation and it called for desperate measures. He was rewarded with a scream and a few heated glances from the wizards who had been spewed with the victim's blood.

"It's now or never," said Fred. Harry looked at him curiously.

"On the count of three then," said George.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The atmosphere surrounding Harry was thrust into darkness, like that of the cosmos, as he frantically tried the _Lumos _charm.

He then heard one of the twins yell, "Go, Harry. Go."

Harry desperately concentrated on the 3Ds of apparation and spun around wildly, only to disperse into the darkness.

A few hundred miles away in the garden of a very strange house, a figure materialised out of thin air closely followed by two others.

Harry fell onto the ground, shattered after the close encounter. Fred and George appeared by his side, carrying parts of his belongings.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said George breathlessly. "Always works if used at the right time."

"That…was too close," whispered Fred. It had been a close thing. Had it not been for the twins' quick thinking and their inventive inventions, they surely would've been killed after being tormented by that horde of massacring maniacs. Already, the fear they felt was somewhere along the extremes of the Richter scale of fright.

The back door of the Burrow was thrown open as the Weaslys, followed by Hermione and Fleur stumbled out, seemingly fretful and unnerved. Ginny offered Harry a hand to help him hoist himself off the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her face a veil of panic and worry.

"Yeah," replied Harry, glad to see her after the night's events.

Mrs. Weasly began her usual fussing over how thin Harry was and how glad she was that they were all safe and sound.

"We were so worried about you," Hermione told Harry later in Ron's bedroom.

"Yeah," confirmed Ron.

"Dad sent an owl saying that there's a big struggle going on around you're place. He said that all the Aurors, Obliviators and Magic Reversal Squad are just setting out," said Ginny recovering from the night's events.

"Didn't get there in time, did they," said Harry indifferently.

"Well, that's the Ministry for you," said Ron dismissively.

"Why don't you get some rest? It's Fleur and Bill's wedding tomorrow," said Hermione. "Make that today," she corrected herself after checking her watch.

"Not one of your best birthdays, mate," said Ron apprehensively.

"Oh! Thanks for the presents you three," said Harry appreciatively to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Fleur walked in at this point carrying a tray topped with Mrs. Weasly's splendid cooking.

"Harry," said Fleur in her prominent French accent. "Why don't you eat and then sleep? Eets Bill and my big day tomorrow. We don't want you to miss it."

The next day dawned warm and bright, perhaps, the last of the sun drenched days this summer. Harry woke up to find the house decorated for the festive day. Harry dawned on his dress robes and went down the stairs to find many familiar faces waiting for him.

There was Remus Lupin, looking less shabbier than usual, Tonks, with bubblegum pink hair, Mad-Eye Moody, his electric-blue eye rotating uncontrollably in its socket, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with a calming expression, Professor McGonagall, the Hogwarts headmistress and a lot other people Harry recognised.

The wedding had gone smoothly and soon all the guests had left. Fleur and Bill were going to Egypt, as expected, for their honeymoon. Harry was going to his room up the stairs when he heard sounds of weeping from Ginny's room. He entered and found Ginny sobbing silently.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry puzzled yet greatly concerned.

"It's…it's Bill…he's so changed," sobbed Ginny.

It was true. Bill had sustained severe scars from Fenrir's assault on him in Hogwarts. He now had an affinity to gobble down meaty foods and occasionally making quiet wolfish sounds.

"I'll avenge your brother and stop that foul thing from ruining more lives," whispered Harry, the fires of loathing, sorrow and revenge kindling in his heart. "I promise you."

Ginny stopped sobbing. She looked at Harry surprised yet happier than she had been before. Ginny brushed away the tears from her eyes. They hugged but then quickly broke apart when Ron and Hermione were heard coming up the stairs. Ginny turned away to hide her tears from the new-comers and went to the toilet to banish the tears away with cold water.

_Dumbledore was right,_ thought Harry as he lay down trying to sleep. _Love is the strongest magic._

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? **Leave a few words as reviews.** Next update may take sometime. 


	6. Expected Events

**A/N:** Well we're back. The last chapter yielded a pathetic amount of reviews. It failed the target of 30 miserably. Thanks to all those who did review. **A LOT OF EFFORT HAS GONE INTO WRITING THIS FICTION; PLEASE REVIEW TO SHARE YOUR COMMENTS, NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE. **This chapter...jointhe previous events with futureevents. It doesn't match the standards set by the last two chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Expected Events**

On one of the subsequent days, Harry, Hermione, and the Weaslys were enjoying a magnificent breakfast that had been put together by Mrs. Weasley. There was furious tapping at the window and when Mrs. Weasley opened the window, four owls zoomed in, bringing with them a somewhat humid breeze. Each one of the owl found its objective. One flew to Harry and gracefully landed in from of him, holding out a leg with a familiar envelope attached. At last, their Hogwarts letters had arrived and school had, once more, been saved from closure.

Harry tore open the seal to find a familiar note impressing upon him that the term began at 1st September. It was, however, signed by none other than Professor Horace Slughorn, who had apparently risen to the post of Deputy Headmaster. This sparked off the question of who would now head Gryffindor house and teach them Transfiguration and the 'Ultimate Question of Hogwarts," who will teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts. His musings were interrupted by a scream that sliced the air like a dagger; although it was merely a cry of delight.

Hermione held out a badge in the shape of the letter _'H'_ signifying that she had been made (and Harry was not startled) Head girl. Ron, though, was still staring a something in his hand.

Harry beamed at Hermione and turned to Ron, "What's the matter, Ron." Ron extended a hand and there lay another gleaming red and gold badge carved into the shape of the letter _'H.'_

"Oh, Ron," squeaked Mrs. Weasly in delight as she gazed at her youngest son, her heart surging with pride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were alone and discussed their future plans.

"We're not going to Hogwarts are we Harry? I won't get to be a prefect," said Ron gloomily.

The silence that followed was a frosty scream of anguish, set out to break Harry's soul for the path he had chosen for his best friends. It is said that friends are those rare people who ask how we are and then wait to hear the answer. The example of friendship is that it acts likes oxygen in keeping the candle of life ablaze.

"You don't need to come with me. You know that, don't you?" Harry said wearily.

"We are your friends and we'll go with you no matter how many dangers await us. We will face whatever awaits us together," said Hermione determinedly. Ron nodded his strong agreement. The same cold fire was burning in their minds as was burning in his.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," called Mrs. Weasly from downstairs. "The members of the Order want to discuss something with you three."

The three exchanged gloomy glances. The Order knew their plans…


	7. A Scene Unforeseen

**A/N:** Gratitude again is publicised for those heartening comments by the reviewers. And now another chapter in this short and humble 'book' of events. I have good evidence from the Potter books to back up the events that take place from now on…

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Scene Unforeseen**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sped down the stairs, heading directly for the Weaslys' back garden. There, they found all the members of the Order seated in a random fashion, conversing about recent issues in low voices. All talking abruptly halted as Harry entered. He looked around to find some old and some new members of the Order of the Phoenix. His eyes, however, were attracted towards another person with his back facing him who still was engaged in a quiet conversation with Professor McGonagall, who noticing Harry was watching them, signalled the mysterious person to look at him. The person turned around.

Harry eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in astonishment and surprise at the scene his eyes beheld. _But it could not be possible,_ a small piece of his mind reasoned (the only part that still seemed to be sane). _He fell; he was hit with the enchantment right in the abdomen. What he was seeing must be an impostor._

"Good Evening, Harry, I hope that I find you well," said Albus Dumbledore, serenely surveying Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening, Professor," replied Harry. The man before him was roaring the class of authority that was almost a trademark of Dumbledore. "If I may ask, what is your favourite type of jam, Professor?"

This earned him many inquisitive and apprehensive glances from the assembled members of the Order. Dumbledore's lips, however, arranged themselves into a knowing smile.

"It is raspberry, Harry," said Dumbledore. Several members of the Order chuckled openly before lapsing into a questioning silence.

Harry's brain was blasted with questions, shaped yet shapeless. Eventually, he merely uttered helplessly, "But…how, Professor?"

"Ah yes! That is quite the tale that I am sure we all want to hear," replied Dumbledore kindly, "Take a seat, Harry." He motioned the three towards an assortment of empty chairs.

"I must take you back to that painful moment when the door to the marked tower was thrown open. I immobilised you and was disarmed. Did you not question yourself Harry? Why did I petrify you when you were invisible to our foes and in no danger from them? When I hinted to Draco Malfoy that no one will suspect he was dead if he died in an attempt to kill me? READ NOTE AT THE END Why did you think Fawkes did not try to save me as it had done on numerous occasions before? _Avada Kedavra_, if you did not know, requires a very strong form of magic behind it, the incantation alone is as efficient at killing people as a Jelly Legs Jinx. I knew Professor Snape would only last for one year when he took the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. Severus hated doing it, it took a lot of time to convince him," said Dumbledore, uninterrupted by anyone.

"I did, nonetheless, lose something, instead of my life," a sensation of pain crossed the ancient face, "my leadership of Hogwarts."

"Why then, if Snape made the Unbreakable Vow, is he not dead?" asked Harry, his spirit burning with hatred for the hook-nosed, pale-skinned man.

"Because, in her haste and impatience to save her son, Narcissa Malfoy did not throw light on the specific deed Severus should complete that had been thrust upon Draco. It could merely have been to infiltrate Hogwarts and Draco had been more than successful at it," Dumbledore shed light of the subject.

An ear-splitting silence followed the prevalence as the assembly thought over what had been said by their Leader.

Finally the silence was shattered once again by Dumbledore, "Let me introduce to you, one old and infinitely staunch friend and one fresh member of the Order of the Phoenix…"

Two illustrious individuals apparated into the garden with a loud _pop_. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped mutely, before embracing an impassive façade. It was Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, two of Harry's least favourite people in the entire world.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:** This quote did not appear in the British version of the Half-Blood Prince (which I had the pleasure of reading) but it can be found in the, more indicative, American version. For more information, please visit (ask in your review for the website and I will send it to you in review reply). 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I know its short but the next chapter is coming quickly. **Please take some time to review!**


	8. Plot Advances

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Now prepare to read on this short chapter that has a load of events happening. It's a bit horrible but the next chapter will be much longer and one of the best so far.**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plot Advances**

"Draco and Severus," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "how nice to see you."

The two nodded courteously at the former headmaster of Hogwarts, before settling down and accepting greetings from the members of the Order.

The acquaintances of the Order, sensing that the major convention were over, decided to discuss recent events. Dumbledore began talking dynamically to Snape while Malfoy…Malfoy was initiating an assault of poisonous stares upon Harry. Harry stared back at Draco Malfoy, six years of hate fuming behind him. Ron later said that a fly would have dropped dead if it came between the sizzling stares.

Finally, Dumbledore called the meeting to an end and signalled for everyone, apart from Harry to leave.

"Harry, what are your plans for the future," asked Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated. "Well…I was thinking of leaving Hogwarts. But your being here changes everything Professor." Harry's mind was still a befuddled bundle of events.

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically: he understood what Harry meant. "Well, I think that you should now go to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly could be heard nearing the garden. "But be very cautious and stay vigilant. We will talk more at Hogwarts." With these words, Dumbledore turned around and, with a swish of his cloak, vanished.

"Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasly, "Leave your lists for Diagon Alley out before you go to bed. I'll get all the stuff tomorrow."

---

The sun began its painstakingly slow journey from the eastern horizon to the west, thus heralding the dawn of a new day. Harry Potter chose this moment to wake up. _A New Day, _though Harry, _A New Plan._ _What did Dumbledore mean, "We will talk more at Hogwarts." If he was no longer Headmaster, then…_

His musings were interrupted by Ginny Weasly, who chose this moment to enter the room, which previously belonged to the Weasly twins but was now used by Harry. Well, might as well spend some time with Ginny in the two days before Hogwarts began. Ginny sat on the bed, in front of Harry. They stared at each other, affection fluctuating between them. They kissed…

---

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny crossed the barrier into Platform 9 ¾. The two escorting Aurors appeared behind them. Security had been tightened considerably this year: Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement patrols reviewed every inch of the concealed platform. They found seats in one of the very last compartments with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, two of Harry's friends. Ron and Hermione made their way to the Prefects' carriage to give them their instructions.

Without any Draco Malfoy to squash, the journey to Hogwarts passed without incident. People kept staring at Harry as they passed their compartment, which annoyed Harry to a great extent.

---

They all arrived in the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall seated in the middle of the staff table. There were some familiar teachers and two new ones. One was a man, around Professor Slughorn's age. He had a medium-long silver white beard and short white hair, all on a straight-nosed, mature and creased face. His eyes stood out like two twinkling brown beads. Another was an old woman with curly hair. She had a wrinkled face and looked as boring as Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher!

---

Professor McGonagall stood up and, in a fashion that was reminiscent of Dumbledore, said, "Enjoy your meal," in a kind, yet knife-sharp voice (that suggested that they had better follow her instructions).

The plates were filled with food and the three enjoyed a splendid feast, annoying Nearly Headless Nick all along.

After what seemed like a few minutes Professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. All students please note that the school grounds are out of bounds at all times and all Hogsmeade trips are hereby cancelled on orders from the Ministry of Magic. It is also my painful duty to inform you that all Quidditch matches are also cancelled as a result of new security measures." said Professor McGonagall to the school, which had now broken into angry whispers. Harry exchanged furious glances with Ron and Ginny, members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"The school will be patrolled by teachers and Aurors at all times. A number of new items are now banned from the corridors, the list can be found in Mr. Filch's offices…Let us welcome our new staff members, transfiguration teacher Professor Nymphadora Tonks," The old lady got up from her chair, her face became young and heart-shaped, and her hair became bubble-gum pink to wild and awed applause that had shook the house tables, "who will be teaching in addition to her Auror duties." Impressed glances were exchanged throughout the Great Hall. "And," Professor McGonagall continued, "let us welcome, Professor Appleby, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year and arranged the...," McGonagall hesitated, "organised the Hogwarts Opera Club." There was a polite round of applause.

"You may now leave in an orderly manner," Professor McGonagall concluded sharply.

Harry left the Great Hall, cursing the Ministry for not allowing Quidditch and glad for a friend to be the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. He was wandering what kind of mad teacher will introduce an opera club at Hogwarts...

* * *

**Please review.** Updates soon... 


	9. A Journey Begins

**A/N: **Since the traffic of reviewers seems to have subsided, I have decided to put in my newest chapter to attract more reviewers. Thanks to people who did review. This is my best chapter yet so **Please review this one…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Journey begins**

The sun's light rays grasped the earth tightly in a snare of brilliance as the colossal body rained its fiery heat towards the planet. As the heat and light entered the atmosphere, the planet's defensive shields repelled hazardous rays and solar flares. What made it to the Himalayas was a motley collection of cold light beams, permeating through the feathery clouds which freely roamed the air. It was at this point that a wind rose. The wind was not _the _beginning but it was _a _beginning. _A_ beginning of _a_ journey to Britain.

The wind passed over the snowy terrain and made its way, over land and water, to Scotland. As the wind blew over the castle of Hogwarts, it brought with it dark clouds, prepared to precipitate capriciously.

Harry Potter woke up. He rummaged for his clothes and, upon finding them, hastened to wear them, while exchanging a heavy-eyed dialogue with his best friend Ronald Weasly. As they entered the Gryffindor common room, they found a notice waiting for them:

_Upon the Headmistress' resolve, the_

_Ministry of Magic has reconsidered its policy_

_On Quidditch matches within Hogwarts._

_The Quidditch playoffs will now be held as usual,_

_Until further notice._

Harry exchanged determined, joyful glances with Ron and Ginny. The Gryffindor table was full; it seemed that everyone was eager for lessons to begin. Harry and Ron knew what was waiting. NEWT level exams, critically elevated amounts of work and…work. As Harry ate his way through honeyed toast, a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione and delivered her a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron, bracing himself for the answer.

"No…but," she gasped, "They've detained Amos Diggory for passing on information to Death Eaters."

"What?" exclaimed several members of the Gryffindor and overhearing members of Hufflepuff in unison. Ernie McMillan swore loudly.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Harry.

"It is. Isn't it," said Tonks who handing out Gryffindor timetables.

"Mr. Potter, your timetable," said Tonks, making a miserable face. Hermione giggled.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?" asked Tonks, fake fury engulfing her face.

"No Tonks," said Hermione.

"_Professor_ Tonks," said Tonks. Then added in a whisper, "For lessons, you know…"

"It's Double Transfiguration, Single Defence and then Potions. Tonks, Appleby and Slughorn, all in one day," said Ron staring fixedly at his timetable.

"That's not too bad," said Harry, "depends on what kind of person Appleby is really."

"Mad, obviously. Who arranges an _Opera _club for crying out loud?"

"You don't need to go," said Hermione, edging into the conversation.

They made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, whispering excitedly as they went. _Professor _Tonks, it seemed, had been waiting for them. She directed the class in.

"Good Morning," said Tonks, upsetting a vase of flowers on her desk, "Take out your copies of _Advanced Transfiguration_, please…"

Overall, it was a very interesting lesson. Tonks awarded plenty of house points and was as amusing as usual, often entertaining students with her Metamorphmagi abilities. Harry, Ron and Hermione queued outside of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom with fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins, chattering non-stop. Professor Appleby emerged humming a tune.

"Enter," he said enthusiastically. They all entered noisily, taking seats with their friends never halting gibbering for a second.

"Silence," Appleby decreed quietly, his voice emanating a familiar essence of mellow authority.

The class faltered into an instantaneous hush.

"This year," continued Appleby gently, "We will be delving into the specific forms of Dark Magic, looking at how they are created and used and arming ourselves against them. Please take out your copies of _Understanding_ _the_ _Physics of Dark Magic: A Guide to Active Defence._"

Shuffling. The class searched for their books in their bags.

Shuffling. The class acquired their books from their bags.

Shuffling. Neville retrieved his book.

"Read the introduction please," said Appleby.

There was silence as everybody read the first few pages.

"Now, turn to chapter one, Incapacitating Inferi, What are inferi?" Appleby questioned the class. Hermione's hand shot up first. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Inferi are humans that have been resurrected to carry out the bidding of a Dark Wizard," said Hermione in a single breath.

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor. Inferi is what the muggles dub 'zombies' but a lot different. They have no will…and no minds for that matter. They can't think. It's a dead slave, which carries with extraordinary power. It is impervious to pain. It cannot be killed, it is already dead. It cannot be stunned, it is lifeless. How do you defeat an inferi?" Harry was surprised to notice his hand digging into the air. "Mr .Potter?"

"Inferi can be destroyed by fire."

"Excellent. Another five points to Gryffindor. Inferi can be dispatched by a simple fire spell. Light will effectively ward off inferi but fire will reduce them to bones…"

It _was_ a good lesson. Especially when Seamus accidentally set his and Dean's hair on fire when they were practising powerful fire spells.

"Harry, can I have a word?" asked Appleby politely.

Harry, last one to leave the lesson with Ron and Hermione, was standing in the doorway and said without turning round, "Sure Professor. You two, I'll see you in lunch."

He turned around and gasped in astonishment. Where Appleby had been was now Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, I want to discuss something about the Horocruxes."

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry, now in the throes of curiosity.

"I think it is safe to assume that Regullus Abarxas Black has disposed off all of the Horocruxes."

"Regullus…Sirius' brother," said Harry amazed.

"The same. Now you NEED to be careful. Only thing left is vanquishing the living Lord Voldemort. The most dangerous step of all. We will talk more after the Opera club meeting tomorrow night."

"Sir, why have you decided to host an opera club?" asked Harry.

"I thought music and drama might cheer everyone up in these dark times," said Dumbledore happily, "I always say the Expressive Arts are the greatest form of magic."

Harry left the classroom and headed directly to the Room of Requirement to retrieve his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Or rather _Snape's _copy of the book. He felt guilty for calling Snape a coward…and Snape had deflected that Death Eater's Cruciatus curse. Anyway, if Harry was angry at Snape, he could always look at that accursed book and hate the man.

After getting the book, he headed to Potions where Horace Slughorn greeted him regally. Ron and Hermione were surprised to see him with the ancient textbook. He told them in whispers about what Dumbledore had said…

---

"Dean, you'll have to play Chaser, now that Katie has left," Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, told fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas at dinner in the Great Hall. "Everyone, there will be a short practice session tomorrow, just before the opera club." Harry was surprised how many people were interested in visiting the opera club: it seemed to be a tasteful exercise among wizard kind.

"Do we have to go, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I have to, remember, and Hermione probably wants to as well," Harry replied calmly

"I suppose…if Hermione wants to go, I will too…"

* * *

**A/N: Leave your comments, please.** So I hope you enjoyed it…and **updates only if I get decent number of review**… 


	10. Lord Voldemort's Inquest

**A/N:** Thanks for those great reviews; the fic is just 3 reviews short of reaching the _50_ mark. The newest (and shortest) chapter is up, so please **read and review. **

**Warnings:** Rating has now risen to '**T**.' Recommended for people aged 11+

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lord Voldemort's Inquest**

An enormous snake was shedding its old skin near a fire, which was cackling madly and emitting emerald smoke in the deviant stillness of the night. The moon had taken sanctuary behind the gloomy clouds which had thrust the landscape into a state of total darkness.

In the shadows of the fire, two men, both masked and hooded hauled an old man, his face dishevelled by grey hair and dirt, in front of a pale-skinned, red-eyed man, attired in a cruel smile.

"Ah yes, lower him on the ground," hissed Lord Voldemort, coldly. The two Death Eaters lowered the man to the ground. Oddly, the man was struggling or in any way protecting himself.

"Aurifus," Lord Voldemort sneered.

"My master," acknowledged the man addressed Aurifus.

"Master? You call me, master? You have betrayed me for the last time, obsolete man," hissed Lord Voldemort, anger bubbling in his eyes. The Death Eaters cowered on the floor.

"She was a little girl," said Aurifus, raising his voice, "I couldn't let your foul creatures play with her."

"Silence," hissed Lord Voldemort, in the throes of insanity. "There is nothing more important than service to me. Tell me where the Eye is and I shall make your passing quick."

"So you can do what you ordered to be done to her?" retorted Aurifus, hatred and anger banishing all fear.

"Foolish man," Lord Voldemort hissed, his features twisting into a malicious smile. _"Crucio."_

The man crumpled on the floor, his features contorted in excruciating pain, yet he refused to bless his foe with the pleasure of seeing him scream.

"You are a tough one, aren't you? Why did I order you to learn Occlumency for protection?" Lord Voldemort mused. "Ah well, your fate is what should have been of that girl…You two," Lord Voldemort looked at his faithful Death Eaters. "I want that information out of him whatever it may take. If you fail me, then you shall meet a painful doom."

---

Many miles away, in the castle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter jumped awake in the spasms of disgust and nausea.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is short but that is for the effect. Updates soon. **Please Read and Review…**


	11. Ministry of Mayhem?

**A/N:** 50 reviews…finally…thanks. Stats show that over 45 people visited the last chapter, yet only 4 people bothered with reviews…**Please review, even if you hate this fic. Criticism makes a writer better…remember that for this fic and yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ministry of Mayhem?**

Harry rushed through the numerous corridors of Hogwarts to Professor Appleby's office, or rather, Dumbledore's office. He stopped in front of a solid oak door and knocked gently.

"Come," said a soft voice.

Harry entered the room and he gasped in admiration. Dumbledore, the seventh occupent of the office since Harry had joined Hogwarts, had transformed the room into a breathtakingly brilliant chamber. The golden walls glistened in the glimmering light from a gleaming chandelier suspended in the middle of the roof. The space between the walls held a sensation of sparkling safety. Fawkes the phoenix, hovering on its perch in graceful compassion, further added to the magnificence of the room. The furnishings held inside the room were solid mahogany inlaid with authentic rosewood, tremendously pricey even in the wizarding world.

"I wanted a simple décor but they insisted on this one," said Dumbledore apologetically, dressed in plum-coloured robes, when he noticed the source of Harry's wonderment. "So Harry, what brings you here?"

Harry, realising the reason of his presence, narrated the few events he remembered from his…nightmare. He ended with "What does this mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment as he prodded his Pensieve, often muttering things quietly. Finally, as if noticing Harry for the first time, said: "I believe that Lord Voldemort lost control in his anger, thus letting down his Occlumency guard and allowing you to penetrate his mind. I suggest that you employ Occlumency as well. Just believe in yourself and clear your mind of all emotions."

Harry found himself nodding absently. But he had to ask before he went, "What's the eye they were talking about, Professor," he ventured slowly.

"Ah. That Harry I must think about," said Dumbledore but as Harry opened his mouth, added gently, "and I shall tell you about it, when the time is right." Harry turned to leave; those soothing notes had held the concrete tones of finality.

---

Harry returned to the dormitory to find Ron already awake.

"Where've you been?" asked Ron.

"Later," mouthed Harry as Dean and Seamus were also stirring.

Harry and Ron dressed at top speed and found Hermione in the common room. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Harry filled them in about his dream and Dumbledore's ideas concerning it.

"Do as he says, Harry," said Hermione worriedly, "for all we know this might just be another trap."

Harry began to eat uneasily, his thoughts clustered around his dreams, not noticing the wonderful spread that had been prepared for breakfast by the house-elves. A tawny owl fluttered towards Hermione bringing with it the latest edition of The Daily Prophet.

"Anyone we know dead," Ron pitched the dreadful question.

"No…but the Ministry's in chaos and there's some good news," said Hermione, smiling as she pushed the newspaper towards them.

Harry read:

_**Ministry Crisis: Revealed Information leads to further inconvenience for Scrimegeour**_

_Important information was revealed yesterday night by a Ministry Insider. This resulted in a unsuccessful, Vote of No Confidence in Rufus Scrimegeour. This is the third time such a vote has been conducted against the Minister in the last fortnight._

_The Wizengamot met at night yesterday after a member of Mr. Scrimegeour's office publicised that the arrests of Stan Shunpike and Amos Diggory were carried out under false pretences. Percy Weasly was dismissed from office yesterday after he revealed the hidden information. The Wizengamot has ordered immediate release of the detained and an inquiry to be carried out. The wrongly arrested citizens will also receive three thousand galleons compensation. After Percy Weasly was fired fingers were pointed at the Minister, thus leading to a Vote of No Confidence which only failed due to a slight majority. Percy Weasly will receive five hundred galleons compensation for the unfair dismissal and will now be assigned a new post as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A delighted Mr. Weasly told reporters in his home, The Burrow, "I believe it is a right for people to know the truth about what their voted party is doing…"_

_Will Rufus Scrimegeour be able to keep office in the face of a scorching new opposition which swells everyday? Only time will tell._

* * *

**A/N: Please review…**


	12. The Curse of Salazar Slytherin

**A/N: **Thanks to all my readers and a _very _special thanks to my reviewers. The latest chapter is up but I have written another fiction which is just as great as this one (if not better). **Please read and review.**

**Chapter 12: The Curse of Salazar Slytherin**

Ron was overjoyed throughout the day about his brother's 'return' into the Weasley home. In fact, he was so pleased that he smiled cheerfully at Slughorn when he commented on the lousiness of his Analeptic for the Restoration of Stamina.

After a particularly interesting lesson with Professor Appleby, Harry dumped his books into his trunk and made his way to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Ginny. He quickly changed into his Quidditch robes and looked at the expectant faces staring at him. Ginny, Dean, Ron, Demelza, Peakes and Coote looked at them, bracing themselves for a pep talk.

"All I want to say is that…" began Harry, "since my second year at Hogwarts Gryffindor has won the Quidditch cup. This is my last year and I want to make sure that I take with me the memory that while I captained the team, we always won." Confidence and enthusiasm crept in his voice. "I have designed a excellent Quidditch training schedule. We'll practise at least twice every week." They were subdued groans. "Any Questions...No…let's go then…"

Harry kicked off the ground feeling his Firebolt carving the air effortlessly, like a falcon of great endeavour. He felt more cheerful than he had felt in days and he had already elapsed about his dream. He was back where he belonged. The heavens beckoned him with the ether of opportunities. He saw the snitch zoom past him and dived toward it…

---

Harry and Ginny were alone, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny suddenly stopped in an empty corridor.

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking concerned. He stared into Ginny's eyes, two bottomless depths of tender happiness and gratifying desire.

They continued staring faithfully and drew closer until their lips met. A sharp whisper sliced the air like a razor-edged diamond causing Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart.

"You are not to go hunting Death Eaters, Alastor," whispered Dumbledore.

"But Albus…the old Aurors were a class beyond these fancy new ones," replied the unmistakeable growl of Mad-Eye Moody dejectedly.

"No buts…Alastor. I need you on this," Dumbledore said with desperate calm.

"Oh OK then," growled Moody reluctantly.

"Anyway, I think that it's because of Slytherin's curse," whispered Dumbledore quietly, causing Harry to strain his ears.

"What?" growled Moody, obviously surprised. "I thought that it only applied to Salazar Slytherin himself!"

"Apparently not. The curse passes down the bloodline, meaning that Lord Voldemort is also connected."

"This could be really bad, Albus, if he summons _them_ it will be the end for the Ministry," said Moody uneasily.

There was gentle squelch. "Your eye is clean now …"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and ran towards the Opera Club: Moody's eye could see through door, walls, almost anything.

---

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" asked Ron, standing outside the classroom which had been designated for the Opera club. He and Hermione were surrounded by a horde of disappointed students and were attempting to use their authority to clear the corridor. A sign hung behind Ron:

**The Hogwarts Opera Club has been indefinitely postponed until further notice.**

_**Professor Appleby.**_

Harry and Ginny arrived at that moment, thoroughly out of breath.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione sternly.

"It's postponed," said Ron in answer to Harry's enquiring glimpse.

Harry and Ginny narrated the incident to them (leaving out…certain bits) of what happened, as they made their way through the bursting corridors. At the end of the narration, the three friends exchanged significant glances; wait until Ginny is gone.

It was this moment that a torrent of terrified cries rippled through the corridors and panic quivered through the castle of Hogwarts…

**Important:** Read my other fic, Harry Potter and the Veil of Time.

**A/N: **Please review…**No updates until I get a decent number of reviews.**


	13. His Dark Materials

**A/N: I'm back. **Thanks for all reviews of this fic and my other fic. **Please review this fic… **

**Heavy changes have been made to this chapter to make this tale more interesting and bring it in line with expectations of readers. Please note that I have borrowed some from my other fiction, Embrace of Death. Updates very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: His Dark Materials**

Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and struggled through the panicky crowd in the corridor. Things now seemed to have settled down and people ahead were generally silent. Harry slipped past Dennis Creevy, who appeared to be mortified. A group of teachers were huddled around the limp form of Argus Filch.

"You noticed him lying here?" enquired Professor McGonagall kindly.

"Y…yes Professor, no one noticed him until I pointed him out and we were all alarmed. We thought he was dead," said Dennis, for a second he seemed almost regretful before implementing an expression of innocence.

"He's stunned," replied Appleby who had just crept to the rather shocking scene._ "Enervate."_

Filch groaned and moved his head awkwardly.

"Are you alright, Argus?" squeaked a concerned Flitwick.

"Yeesss," replied Filch bleakly.

"What happened to you?" asked Appleby appraisingly.

"Dun no who dun nit, Professor, I hears a noise and turns around and then someone stuns me," replied Filch weakly.

Professor McGonagall looked at the old caretaker before saying gently, "Horace, take him to Madam Pomfrey for some rest."

"Up you get, my good man," Slughorn beamed at Filch as he helped him through the gaggle of students.

"Everyone back to your common rooms, NOW," barked Professor McGonagall, "Heads of Houses will be with you shortly."

There was quiet whispering as the whole populace of Hogwarts emptied the corridor and those who had taken asylum into the surrounding classrooms were ushered out by Professor Sinistra.

Harry turned to leave and join Ron and Hermione who were lingering somewhere at the back.

---

It had been another trying day. Dinner was accompanied by an inferno of rumour- filled whispers as students discussed yesterday's events. Even eye-witnesses had started believing that Dennis Creevey had single-handedly defeated ten Death Eaters—and a dog—to rescue Argus Filch who was being tortured by them.

"Did you hear how he stunned the second one?" Seamus asked excitedly. "Hit her with jelly-legs then petrified her and then stunned her."

"If they want to turn Dennis into a hero, at least they should be able to create _sensible_ rumours," said Ron snickering sarcastically. "Petrified her and then stunned her. Some other idiot was saying that the house elves have joined Voldemort…" He clapped a hand to his mouth; Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Doesn't hurt you, does it Ronald?" said Hermione coolly. "I have been trying to get him to say it for ages now…"

Ron went red as a beetroot, embarrassed—or angry—with Hermione.

"I think we'd better go to the library to research that Curse," said Hermione shifting her attention to Harry. "There's only an hour left before it closes."

---

Harry peered hopelessly at the copy of Encyclopaedia Magicka, only to find Ron looking eagerly at a picture of an aged man scratching his head. "Doesn't do much, the old man," said Ron kindly before breaking off in a fit of laughter and collapsing into silence after being pierced by the Madam Pince's icy stare.

Hermione gasped. "Look…"

**_The Kaethron Cycle — Doom -impending Curses_**

_The lesser known of the Babylon curses was the 'Slytherin's Curse.' This curse allowed Salazar Slytherin to gaze into the world of shadows. Later, however, Slytherin learnt to manipulate this world. This curse was later dubbed 'Slytherin's Gift.'_

"That's what stunned Filch," said Hermione as they finished reading. "Stupefy doesn't really cause any real after effects that need healing. He was stunned by someone. That's why he was sent to see Madam Pomfrey."

---

Lord Voldemort paced on the ancient stone floor of a windowless, high-ceilinged room framed in darkness, despite the emerald fire cackling intensely in an ornate marble fireplace, now coated in centuries of grime. Outside, thunder rolled back and forth across the rain-lashed hills; a few night birds screamed in the silent eaves of the forest. There was a crack like that of a stone trouncing against a window, loud yet muffled by old architecture. Lord Voldemort's pale and frail looking face twisted itself into a cold, expectant smile. With the grace of a snake, he glided to a black-swathed chair lying in a dark corner of the room.

A figure appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a dark cloak with the hood cast aside to reveal a handsome, wheat-coloured face of a man just beyond his middle years, eyes hard as the sapphires they resembled.

"Do you have it, Galenne?" Lord Voldemort hissed at him before he had taken two steps into the room.

"Yes, my master," the man addressed as Galenne replied, bowing his head and lowering his eyes, though only slightly. He presented to Lord Voldemort something long wrapped in silver cloth, smooth as silk.

"Are you ready to begin your new job?"

"Yes master."

"Good," replied Lord Voldemort coldly as he toyed with the fabric of the parcel. His voice gained heat and froze at the same time. "Make yourself scarce now." Galenne started to leave with a final bow. "And send in Bellatrix and Goyle."

---

"Yes master. It will be as you say master," murmured Bellatrix at the same time as Goyle, who stumbled on his feet and fell, earning himself a glare from Lord Voldemort, cold as ice, promising pain should he fail.

"It comes to it at last. Potter shall fall and then, truly, Death shall serve me for eternity." Lord Voldemort laughed, coldly, madly. "Go now, my death eaters and bring good news of your task."

After the two left, Lord Voldemort slowly and carefully unwrapped the bundle. Within it held a short ivory baton marked with complex runes. It was hot as molten iron to touch in Lord Voldemort's icy touch. He waved it elegantly. The raging emerald fire died down in the fireplace and formed a thing trail of smoke. From the shadows that now completely engulfed the room words etched themselves in Lord Voldemort's mind and if words were weight these would anchor a ship. _"What orders, my liege?"_

* * *

**Please review…**I hope you liked it. **UPDATES with a fortnight…**


End file.
